Rescuing Tanisha
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Spoilers for grand theft auto five ending. What if killing Devin Westin had an effect on Franklins life and what would that effect be.


**Rescuing Tanisha**

In a bar inside Los Santos. Three friends were were sitting at the counter celebrating. These three people were Franklin, Michael and Trevor. The three of them were properly celebrating after the big score in the union depository and after killing Devin Westin. Luckily Michael and Trevor were finally getting along again after working together to tie up the loose ends.

"Well you gentlemen seem to be celebrating something" said the bartender.

"Uh were celebrating a job well done" said Michael smiling and making Trevor and Franklin laugh.

"Too bad the rest of the people couldn't join us" said Treovr drinking from his beer bottle.

"Uh they had their own thing" said Frankling making sure Trevor didn't give anything more about their job away.

"Yeah, probably wonderitng if we're ever going to do something like that again" said Michael then looking at his watch he sighed, "Well I better be going" he siad getting up from the stool he was sitting on and finishing off his first beer.

"Oh come on, we just freaking started" said Trevor who had drank a few more beers than Michael and Franklin before they arrived. He was already a little drunk.

"Sorry T, promised Amanda I would get home early" Michael said smiling, "But please enjoy yourselves, take care" he said leaving the bar.

Trevor then looked a bit down as he looked down at his beer, "Must be nice having a family to go home to" he said sadly drinking from his beer.

"Yo man you alright, I never did ask how you felt after you brought Madrazos wife home" said Franklin remembering the time when Trevor kidnapped Martin Madrazos wife and actually liked her.

"Nuh man I respected her decesion, that's one thing you need to know about women, respect them" said Trevor seriously.

"Yeah alright homie" said Frankling drinking from his beer.

Trevor then looked annoyed with himself, "Damn I'm an asshole, I haven't evan asked you about your woman situation, what was that name of that woman you went out with, Tanisha right" he said.

"Nuh man, she get married to some doctor" said Franklin finishing his beer.

"Doctor, which kind of doctor is she dating to not be with someone like you" said Trevor.

"I think Lamar told me he was some kind of surgeon, but she said she wanted to feel security in a relationship" said Franklin starting to feel down.

"Security, damn if only she knew what you've been through recently" said Trevor finishing his fourth beer, "You said he was some kind of surgeon right" he asked?

"Yeah, hey listen I'm going to head home you going to be alright to drive home" said Franklin getting off his stool.

"No I don't think so" said Trevor standing up, almost tripping over, "Hey you think you can drive me to the strip club" he said.

"Yeah sure homie" said Franklin.

The two of them got in Franklins car and drove to the strip club Trevor owns.

"Hey take care" said Trevor getting out of the car and walking to the door.

"Yeah you too man" said Franklin, he was about to drive off when he heard Trevor talking seriously to the bouncer.

"You listen here, the next time that man comes here you make sure he's treated right" said Trevor pointing to Franklin in the car.

"Yes mr Philips" said the bouncer afraid.

Trevor waved one more time to Franklin before walking inside.

Franklin laughed a little before driving home.

The next morning Franklin woke up in his room hearing his phone vibrating on the locker next to his bed. He picked up his phone, turning it on to see he had ten missed calls from Trevor.

"Man why was he been calling me that many times" he thought before he heard knocking from upstairs.

Franklin walked to his front door, opening it he saw his friend Lamar looking worried, "Man what are you doing here" said Franklin.

"Homie we in some troub, whoa man your living it good up here" said Lamar walking into the house and seeing what it looked like.

"Man I just woke up after being out last night, I got Trevor who's tried to call me ten times" said Franklin.

"Dude, Tanisha and that doctor are gone" said Lamar.

Franklins face then turned to be worried, "What, what do you mean she's gone" said Franklin seriously.

"It's exactly as I say it homie, I went to go talk to her, there was no answer from her phone, so I went to see if the door was open, I walked in and it looked like there was some kind of struggle" said Lamar looking worried.

Franklin was about to ask another question when his phone started ringing, he looked at his phone seeing it was Trevor who was ringing, he answered his phone, "Man listen this is not the time" he said.

"About time you answered listen, I head one of the customers talking about the woman you know and the doctor she was with, Jerry Doyle, Franklin I've heard of him" said Trevor on the phone.

Franklins face then turned to frightened knowing someone like Trevor heard of the person that was suppose to marry the woman he cared about, "What do you mean you heard of him" he asked?

"Crazy mans heard of the doctor" said Lamar.

"Yeah, he used be a huge drug transporter in sandy shores, but he left to be a surgeon in Los santos, but not the good kind, he started doing work in a hospital for a certain rich man we used to know" said Trevor.

Franklins face then looked surprised, "Devin Westin" he said.

"The very same, listen you got to hey your woman way from that guy, with Westin gone, he's probably going to try to get back in the drug game, in the old days he used to use women to transport them" said Trevor.

"Oh man, listen Lamar just came by and told me their gone and there was some kind of struggle" said Franklin.

"Well I guess its a good thing I had Ron do some research for me on the guy, I know where one of his old hideouts is" said Trevor on the phone, "I'll call Michael to let him know what's going on, come to my place and we'll take my car" he siad.

"Sure man were on our way" said Franklin ending the call and looking at Lamar, "Yo Trevor has an idea on where they are" said Franklin walking to the door.

"Great let's go" said Lamar walking outside as the two of them got in franklins car. On the drive to Trevor's place Lamar noticed the look on Franklins face, he looked angry and determined, "Damn man, if I didn't know better I say you were still in love her" said Lamar smiling.

"Dude this ain't the time" said Franklin annoyed.

"Hey it's cool, hell if she don't be with you after this she's being ridiculous" said Lamar.

After picking up Trevor and getting into his red jeep, they drove off to Michaels house. Trevor was driving while Franklin and Lamar were sitting in the back. Trevor stopped outside the house and stood on his seat.

"Yo Mikey, time to go" he shouted.

Michael walked out of the door while Amanda walked behind him with a worried look on her face, Michael was about to walk past the gate when he looked back at her, "Listen I have to do this" said Michael.

Amanda nodded, then gave him quick kiss on the lips, "I know, just come back safe okay" she said.

"Don't worry I will" he said looking back at Trevor who was sitting back in the driver seat, "So who's the guy were going after" he asked?

"Jerry Doyle" said Trevor making Amanda stop walking as she was about to head back in the house.

"Did you say Jerrry Doyle" she asked looking back at them?

"Geez has everyone heard of this guy" said Franklin.

"Have you heard of him" asked Michael?

"No, but when I was staying at the hotel when you told us of hide out, I overheard some people talking about this old drug lord named Jerry Doyle, it was awful, apparently he would put drug bags in women's body's, make it look like they needed medical attention so he could transport them with ambulances and medical planes" said Amanda making the others look shocked.

"Yo we need to get going now" said Lamar.

"You got that right" said Michael getting in the jeep.

They started driving on the road that would take them to the town where they got the money to help the FIB.

Franklin was checking his assault rifle when Michael passed him a pistol, "It doesn't hert to be careful" he said as Franklin held the pistol.

"Dude is this" asked Franklin?

"Yep the very same" said Michael smiling.

"Yo what are you talking about" said Lamar.

"This is the gun Michale pointed at me before we destroyed Simeon's place" said Franklin putting the pistol in the back of his pants.

They parked a bit far way from a barn that was outside the town, there were two parked cars outside the entrance and two guards.

"Alright so how you want to do this" Michael asked Franklin?

"I'm thinking you take care of those two guards, while we go inside" said Franklin.

"You got it" said Michael getting his sniper rifle ready.

Michael used his rifle to shoot the two guards in the head, making them fall of ground. Trevor, Franklin and Lamar went into the barn. Trevor was using his shotgun and Lamar was using his pistol.

They shot down the few men that we're in the barn, but one of them got a lucky shot with firing a bullet at Franklin that went through the his jacket and shirt, cutting into his left side. Franklin looked at the wound, luckily the bullet hadn't gotten in but he was still bleeding. He saw the man who shot him and fired his assault rifle bullets into the mans chest, making the man fall back dead.

The guards in the barn were now dead, "This can't be all of them" said Lamar looking around.

Michael walked into the barn, "Hey everything alright" he asked?

"Yeah we good" said Franklin looking at his wound.

"Well, well, what do we have here" said Trevor. The other 3 walked over to where Trevor was standing. He had opened a hatch in the ground that lead to a mine.

The four of them walked down the hatch waking into the mine. As they walked Lamar noticed something on the ground, "Hey someone's bleeding" said Lamar.

Michael, Trevor and Lamar looked at Franklin who was holding his left side, there was a trail of blood drops behind the path they had already passed.

"Franklin you okay" said Trevor.

"Yeah I'm good" said Franklin trying not to sound like he was in pain.

"Look maybe you should head back" said Michael.

"No" said Franklin annoyed. He took off his white jacket, he ripped the two sleeves off, tied them together and wrapped it around his side, covering the wound. "It's a shame, I really liked that jacket" he said starting to walk ahead of them.

Michael placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey keep a clear head man" he said.

"Yeah, thanks man" said Franklin as the four of them continued to walk further down the mine.

When they went further down the mine, "Wow, what do we have here" said Trevor. They and entered a wide open area the size of a warehouse, there were piles of weed bags all around them.

"Damn, hey crazy dude how much you think this is all worth" Lamar asked Trevor?

"If I had to make a guess, somewhere around a couple million" said Trevor.

"Hey what are you doing here" said a guard appearing at the end of one of the rows.

Other guards started appearing, Trevor, Michael, Frankliin and Lamar took cover as the guards started firing at them.

"Damn now what do we do" said Lamar.

"We gotta hurry this up, Franklin you see that door at the end" said Michael pointing down the row where the first guard was.

Franklin looked that way seeing the guard in front of the door, he quickly aimed his rifle firing at the guard killing him.

"Yeah I see it" said Fanklin getting back into cover.

"We can hold these guys off, you go rescue your woman" said Michael going to the other side of the cover he was at and started firing.

"Really" said Franklin.

"We got this, go kill that monster while your at it" said Trevor firing at a guard and killing him.

"Alright thanks" said Franklin moving down the row he was at, that was now clear and ran towards the door.

He opened the door to see there was only one light in the room. In the room was a table with sharp tools and next to it tied to a chair was Tanisha. She looked the same as last time he saw her, when she told him to rescue Lamar, only she was wasn't wearing her jacket.

"Hey Tanisha you alright" said Franklin.

"Franklin" she said looking up surprised seeing him there, "You need to get out of here, it's a" but before she could finish speaking there was the sound of a gun going off.

Franklin felt a pain in his left shoulder, he fell against the wall sliding to the ground, he looked at his shoulder seeing a bullet hole and there was already blood coming out of it.

"Well mr Clinton, so glad you could join us" said someone emerging from the dark. It was a man wearing a white coat and had glasses on. It was Jerry Doyle.

"You" said Franklin pointing his rifle at him, but Jerry quickly ran over to him and kicked it away.

He then kicked Franklin in the bullet wound in his left shoulder, making Franklin scream in pain.

"You get way from him" said Tansiha looking concerned as tears started to appear in her eyes.

"When Westin was killed, you ruined everything for me, so I'm going to make you suffer for taking my life away" said Jerry looking back at Tanisha. She looked at him angrily as he place a finger under her chin and she tried to pull way, "I wonder how many bags I can fit in you" he said smiling evily.

"HEY FUCKER" shouted Franklin. Jerry looked annoyed as he turned around, but he locked shocked as he was then shot in the head.

Franklin was holding the pistol Michael gave him, there was still smoke coming out of the end of the gun, "Guess I'm glad he didn't see this one" said Franklin smiling a little before the gun fell out of his hand and Jerrys body fell to the ground with a hole in his head.

Tanisha started struggling at the ropes that had her hands tied. Luckily she got free as Jerry wasn't good with tieing someone up. She ran over to Franklin, "Franklin come on hang in there" said holding both sides of his face.

"Hey are you okay" said Franklin who loooked like was about to pass out form the pain.

"What are you thinking, you're the one who was shot" said Tanisha, she then noticed the wound on his left side, "Twice".

"The other ones nothing, listen I need you" said Franklin, but then he felt hands on his shoulder, he looked surpsied seeing Tanisha had tears in her eyes.

"You shut up, I'm not leaving you here" she said. But the door to the room opened, Tanisha reached for the pistol Franklin dropped but a voice stopped her, "Hang on".

She looked to see it was Michael, Trevor and Lamar, "Lamar what's going on" she asked?

"We came here to, damn homie you alright" said Lamar rushing over to Franklin.

Trevor walked over to Jerrys body, he then pointed his shotgun at his head and shot. Jerrys head was gone, just blood spattered all over the floor.

"Trevor" said Michael.

Trevor looked calm as he looked at the others, "He shot my friend, I wasn't going to leave without getting a little payback" he said walking over to Franklin, "Here, we can't bring him to Normal hospital after what we just did, I know a doctor back in sandy shores that can help" he said lifting Franklin up by one of his arms while Lamar held up the other.

The five of them left the mine and headed back to Trevor's jeep. Trevor and Michael were up front while Lamar and Tanisha we're in the back with Franklin lying down. His head was on Tanishas lap, she was holding his head.

"Cmon Franklin you can't leave me with this fat fuck" said Trevor while he was driving.

"Yeah your not going to die in this damn jeep" said Michael more worried then angry that Trevor called him a fat fuck.

"Yeah cmon Franklin stay with us" said Tanisha.

Franklin looked up at Tanisha smiling, "I'm glad you're alright"he said before he passed out.

"Franklin" said Tanisha urgently.

"Oh shit, crazy dude you need to get moving" said Lamar.

"Im on it" said Trevor seriously.

They eventually reached the hospital in sandy shores. The doctor Trevor knew immediately took Franklin to a room where be brought doctors he trusted.

Lamar and Michael were waiting in the area not far from the room Franklin was in. Tanisha was siting in a chair with her face in her hands.

Trevor walked into the room, he put his phone in his pocket, "I just made a call to the police about the location of the hideout" said Trevor.

"What, we could have made some seious money on that weed" said Lamar annoyed.

Trevor then looked angry, "That weed belonged to a fucking monster that shot my friend" he said trying not to yell.

Lamar then looked a little annoyed with himself, "Yeah you right" he said.

Michael looked at Tanisha who hadn't spoken a word since they arrived, "Hey Tanisha right" said Michael.

Tanisha looked up at him, "Yeah I guess I should thank you" she said.

"No it's no trouble, Franklin saved me once, it's right to help out a friend and you know he cares about you a lot right" said Michael.

"Yeah I know" said Tanisha feeling down.

"Hey, you should give him a chance, the mans really changed" said Lamar sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, do you know that guy was told by some people to kill me and Michael, did he listen, no, he brought us all together and we took care of everything" said Treovr.

"Yeah that man stood up for his homies" said Lamar smiling.

Tanisha looked at her hands, "You have a good point" she said thinking she had some thinking to do.

Luckily Franklin was going to make a full recovery. He was back in Los Santos recovering at his home, Trevor would visit, evan Michael and the rest of his family visited but the person Franklin wanted to see the most hadn't visited yet.

One day Franklin was lying in bed, he was in his black shirt and balks pants. He had bandages around his left shoulder. He heard his door open upstairs and saw Lamar walking in.

"Damn homie, you alright" said Lamar.

"Yeah I'm good, hey you seen Tanisha anywhere" said Franlin.

Lamar smiled and looked to the entrance to the room. Tanisha walked in and walked over to where Lamar was standing, "I'll leave you two alone" said Lamar. The two of them stayed quiet as Lamar left, eventually they heard the door to the house open and close.

"Hey" said Tanisha.

"Hey" said Franklin, "Thanks for coming" he said.

"Yeah, can I sit" she said pointing to the bed.

"Yeah sure go ahead" said Franklin sitting up, while Tanisha sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't have been with him you wouldn't have" said Tanisha starting to feel upset.

"Nuh it's not your fault, if I had taken my life more siriouly we wouldn't have ended up in that mess" said Franklin.

"Now you don't go blaming yourself to" said Tansiah seriously, the two of them then laughed. "Listen, I've heard what's been going on, I'm willing to give this a chance if you are" she said reaching her hand out.

"Yeah definitely" he said holding her hand, the two of them smiled at each other, Franklin then smiled, "You know living up here gets lonely sometimes" he said.

Tanisha laughed, but then smiled, "Well I think I can help with that" she said as Franklin lyed backdown, she lyed down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes.

Franklin smiled as he have her a kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes aswell.

 _Two months later_

Franklin stepped outside his house weairng his white jacket. Michael was in his car outside waiting for him.

"Hey" came a female voice from inside his house.

Franklin smiled looking inside seeing Tanisha weairng only one of his black shirts and shorts. She kissed Franklin on the lips and he kissed back putting a hand on her face. On Tanishas left hand was a silver engagement ring. Franklin proposed a month after they got together, he did it to show how serious he wants to be with her.

"Stay safe" said Tanisha after they stopped kissing.

"Yeah don't worry I will, love you" he said walking to Michaels car.

"Love you too" she said waving at him before closing the door.

Franklin sat in the fornt seat of the car, "So what job do we have today" said Trevor who was sitting in the back.

"Well get this, I walk into the studio, to find out some gang members stole some cars that were going to be used in a movie" said Michael. Evan though they had stopped doing heists, they helped each other out when one of them needed help.

"Well I guess we should hey them back" said Trevor smiling.

"Yeah I guess we should" said Franklin smiling.

"Well let's get going" said Michael smiling starting up the car and they started another day in Los Santos.

 **The End.**


End file.
